Life Before Neopia
by Speshul One
Summary: “Taylor hurry up we have to pack so we can leave the planet,” said Taylor’s mom (a shoru) annoyingly. Taylor and her mom weren’t the only ones that had to leave their planet, every neopet had to. This was because the planet was going to explode


**Millions of years ago before Neopia.........  
**

"Taylor hurry up we have to pack so we can leave the planet," said Taylor's mom (a shoru) annoyingly. Taylor and her mom weren't the only ones that had to leave their planet, every neopet had to. This was because the planet was going to explode within a few hours. Taylor looked out the window; space ships were taking off everywhere. She saw her friend Rambo (also a shoru) get into a ship. Taylor could see the sadness in Rambo's eyes as she turned her head once more to take the last look of the planet. Taylor had never seen Rambo so sad in her life; Rambo was a perky, happy neopet. Taylor shook her head and got back to work.

"Mom, how much can we pack?" Taylor had found ten huge boxes that she could hopefully fill up with her stuff. Taylor had everything. She had all the paintbrushes except for the glass and stone ones and she had beautiful clothes, and books, and video games. Every neopet now days had video games, they were so advanced, even more advanced than ours now.

"Ummmmm," Taylor's mother was thinking. "About three boxes."

"What?! I need more room than that. I have a lot of stuff." Taylor was so shocked. She couldn't choose one thing over another, especially her plushies. Taylor felt as if everything had a soul and that, that item would be sad if she didn't chose it. She was a mess trying to figure out what to pack. "I guess I just won't pack as many clothes and then I'll have room for everything else." She chose the three biggest boxes and started to pack. The first box she filled with all her paintbrushes and all her plushies. The second box she filled with ten pairs of clothes, her video games (she didn't have very many), and half of her books. The last box contained the rest of her books, her stash of neopoints (which was over 200,000) the scrapbook of when she lived on this planet, and her camera. It may sound as if this wasn't a lot of things but she has a lot of books, paintbrushes, and plushies.

"Taylor! Are you ready to leave?" shouted Taylor's mom from the other room.

Taylor looked at her room. It was a jungle room and her mom helped paint it. Taylor thought that it was the best room ever. "Flash" she took a picture of it and walked out of the room. "Yes mom I'm ready to leave."

"Good, now can you help me with these boxes?" Taylor's mom had about five boxes packed with things. The boxes were so packed that it looked like they would burst at any moment. Taylor picked up a box and headed out the door to the space ship that they were traveling in. It was even bigger than she thought it would be.

"Hey Tay-Tay" called someone from inside the ship. The noise of someone coming down the stairs could be heard. Then an Ashia poked her head out from behind the door.

"Crap! It's Gloria" thought Taylor. "Oh. Ummmm hi. What are you doing here?"

"My family and your family are flying in the same ship. Isn't that great!" Gloria had a great big smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"Yah, that's just great. I'm so lucky" lied Taylor. Gloria wasn't mean or anything but she was so annoying and she couldn't get the hint when she needed to shut up. She would just talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk. Uhhhh. Thinking about traveling with Gloria made Taylor shudder.

"Why did you shudder like that Tay-Tay?" asked Gloria in a confused voice.

"I'm just a little cold and nervous," responded Taylor.

"About leaving the planet?" asked Gloria.

"Yah," responded Taylor.

"Haven't you ever moved before?" asked Gloria, confused once more.

"No, but we don't need to. I love my house and it's my home." Said Taylor, standing up for herself.

"Well, I've moved a million times and this is no different," said Gloria. Taylor was furious the way Gloria just said this was like moving. This wasn't just moving it was leaving... forever. I mean every neopet on the planet had to leave because it was about to explode, and Gloria could walk around with a smile on her face saying it's no big deal. Taylor thought this, and every time she thought it, she got angrier, but she didn't scream or anything. "You're being a little quiet Tay-Tay. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, ummmmm, no everything's fine," lied Taylor. "I should go. I need to help my mom," said Taylor as she started to walk away.

"See ya later Tay-Tay!" Gloria called while going into the ship.

Taylor walked into her house and closed the door with a bang. "Oh good, there you are now can you take your other two boxes out to the ship and you'll be done," said Taylor's mother who continued to pack. Taylor picked up one of the boxes and walked out to the ship and put the box down. "Honey! Can you put that box in the ship in your room!" yelled Taylor's mom from the house. Taylor sighed and picked the box up again and went into the ship.

Taylor had never been inside a space ship before. She was amazed it was almost like a real house, (at the old neopet planet the electronics and vehicles were very advanced). There was a door that had a sign that read "Do Not Enter (control room). She saw a flight of stair and climbed up. There was a large open room with a TV, and many couches. On each wall there was a door. Taylor found her room but there was something strange. Other boxes had been piled in there. "Tay-Tay I see you've found our room!" Taylor turned around and there was Gloria smiling with those same sparkles in her eyes.

"The room is pink," Taylor said scowling. Pink was Taylor's least favorite color.

"Yah. I had it repainted because pink is my favorite color and I always paint my room pink when I move somewhere else," said Gloria happily.

"Well, when we leave my mom and I are going to paint half of the room like a jungle and decorate it with vines and monkeys," said Taylor. She walked away and Gloria was dumbfound.

Taylor put the last box in her room and helped her mom load everything into the ship. The ship took off and everyone got situated. The ship had been flying for an hour or two when a large orange explosion could be seen out the window.

"Good Bye, Zites (the planet)," said Taylor peering out the window.


End file.
